Toon from the Underworld
by mallow45
Summary: After the recent murders of toons, including Matt Mico, Milton Grant decides to investigate. He starts finding photos of other kids, which a day later are murdered. How long will it be before Milton is killed?
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue_

_The time has come_

_It will not stop until_

_Toontown, and the whole world_

_is buried in blackness_

Mack woke up in the middle of the night. He looked at his clock, 3:00 AM. He heard someone in his drive way. He looked out the window and saw a dog, hidden in the shadows.

He grabbed his Baseball bat and headed for the front door. But then he saw the toon sitting on the couch. "Hey, get your butt off my couch," Mack commanded. "Think you're tough do ya?" The dog said. "You ain't seen nothing."

He rose from the couch. Mack swung his bat, it went right through him. _" You shut me away, for over 2,000 years, and now your time has come to pay!" _Mack saw sharp fangs, claws, and horns. "DIE!!!!" It shouted.

* * *

_3 weeks later..._

13 year old Matt Mico and Milton Grant sat on a bench sipping coke. "So far Christmas has been pretty crappy for Toontown," Matt said. "All those murders, if only we knew what we were dealing with."

A snowflake landed on Milton's nose, he brushed it off. Milton and Matt were exactly alike, except Milton was a red dog, and Matt was a green dog. Matt looked at his watch, 7:20 AM. "Come on, we're gonna be late," Matt said.

They walked into a class room filled with confused toons. "Where the heck is Mr. Marv?" Someone asked. The principal, a red duck walked into the room. "Students, Mr. Marv is absent today," he said. "Absent, yeah right," Matt whispered to Milton. "Yeah, he was probably slaughtered like the other people," Milton replied. In fact all the teachers had disappeard in the past month, Mrs. Grubbs, Mr. Mack, Mrs Giles, and now Mr. Marv. There were subs for the classes.

Milton saw a dog standing outside the classroom. He mouthed something to Milton, it looked like he was saying _"You're next." _

_* * *_

"This just doesn't make any sense," Officer Michael said. "We have cameras set up all over Toontown, and we still can't see the killer."

"Calm down Mike, this guy can't hide from us forever," his partner Ray said.

Mike and Ray were both cats, Mike was blue, Ray was yellow. "We found this picture beside Eddie Marv's body," Ray said.

Mike took it, and his eyes shot open. "Oh my god," Mike said, his hand shaking now. "That's Matt Mico


	2. Chapter 1: The photo

_Chapter 1: The Photo_

Milton was having strange dreams that night. He was dreaming that he was trying to get away from something, but didn't know what it really was. _"You can't runaway from death Grant!" _Milton ran faster, and faster until...

"Milton wake up!" Matt shouted. Milton was so surprised that he threw a punch and nailed Matt right in the jaw. "OOOOWWW!" Matt shouted. Milton was relieved to find himself in his own bed, but sorry that he almost broke Matt's jaw. After they got some ice for it, they headed off for school.

* * *

Mike and Ray got out of their police cruisers and went into Matt Mico's house. Mr. Mico came to the front door. "Can I help you gentlemen?" He asked. Ray held up the photo of Matt. "Yeah, we're looking for this kid."

"Did Matt do something wrong?!" Mr. Mico asked. Mike explained how they found the photo. "We would like to have him watched and guarded 24 hours a day," Ray asked. Mr. Mico looked confused. "For safety," Mike explained. When they worked out the details Mike and Ray went down to the HQ.

HQ Officer, Master Chris greeted them. "How'd it go?" He asked.

"Ready to roll sir," Ray replied.

Chris had a worried expression on his face. "I want you to be extra careful tonight men," he started. "I don't think we're dealing with a cog, just please don't die like the others, and don't let Matt die either."

Ray and Mike nodded.

* * *

Matt was getting ready to go to bed. He went into the bathroom to brush his teeth. When he was done he went to turn out the lights, but heard something. He looked in the mirror and gasped.

* * *

"Code red! Matt just vanished!" Ray shouted. Ray shot out of the HQ and into his car. Mike came rushing out. "I'm going with you," he said.

"No, stay here, it might come for the HQ next," Ray said. Mike nodded and ran back into the HQ.

* * *

"No, I'm too late," Ray said feeling defeated. Matt was gone, the only trace of him was blood on the mirror and... another photo! Ray examined it carefully. It was a dark purple dog, Solo Cenradi.

* * *

Milton was consumed with blind rage. "Why Matt!? Why did it have to be my best friend!?" Milton threw his base ball at the wall. "I know it's hard Milton," Ray said. "We did all we could.

"You didn't do enough," Milton said harshly. Mike and Ray got in their police cruisers and drove off. They had dropped something, a photo. Milton picked it up, the photo showed Solo Cenradi, Matt's cousin. Milton knew exactly what he was going to do now.

* * *

It was almost midnight, Milton was sitting outside of Solo's house. Milton was going to get the killer before it got Solo. Two hours had passed, and still no sign of a killer. Milton got ready to go home for the night, when suddenly a hand clamped down on Milton's shoulder. "_I found you...."_


End file.
